The Monster is MePrologue
by DeLambful Fiction
Summary: Bella Swan is just an average teenager or so she thinks...her world is about to change making her doubt everything she thought she knew.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I can't remember a thing about my childhood-my mother, where we lived, or anything. Until this moment sitting here in the hospital watching my father wither away. All I know is that we were driving down the road in our car, that car that we spent most of my life in moving from place to place never staying more than a few months in any one place, sometimes even shorter. I never got any answers to my questions about this constant obsession with moving but something about it always made me wonder what my father was trying so hard to protect me from. But as he lies before me dying I knew that this would be the day I would finally leave the truth.

All I did was stare at him as he whispered hoarsely to me, "Remember all I have taught you Bella, many changes are coming."

With tears streaming down my face I had to draw in a deep breath before I could answer him, "I am not a child now; I don't need to be protected anymore."

As he took his last breath in this world his final words shocked me to the core..."Bella no this is to protect the world from you."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Standing before the mirror I splash water on my face as I stare into my reflection, I see just me. Nothing special there a 17 yr old girl with long brown hair and eyes, a girl who is never had a real friend and no real reason why. I reach for a towel to pat my face dry before I turn to the door. I let out a deep breath as I walk back into the room, the cold dreary and sterile smelling hospital room where my father lies on the bed looking so pale it makes me scared but before I can ask his doctor how he is I am pulled from his room by a nurse. I pull back fighting her but she won't let go of me and drags me to the admit desk.

As she searches for a pen, I take two steps back slowly and head back to my father's room just in time to hear a loud alarm go off. I am pushed aside by people rushing into his room and can barely hold in a scream. Before I can head into the room, that nurse has my arm again and drags me back, this time to a small room with just us in it. Inside that room I can't hold it anymore I collapse into a chair sobbing, she says nothing but waits until I stopped and just let my body slump down into the chair. After a bit, I felt her touch as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see her handing me a small paper cup of water which tasted wonderful after my crying spell.

As I sat toying with the empty cup she began asking me questions, some were easy but after names...I was lost for word. Home Address...never really had one, does the car VIN number count? I heard her talking to me but all I could answer was our names before I reached over ripping the clipboard from her hands. I took the pen and tried to remember what my father drilled in my head for this type of situation. Like a dream being recalled from a deep memory my hand started moving filling out the form in seconds and as I tossed it back to her I headed to my father's room trying to ignore the way she was staring at me.

Walking down the drafty hallway I feel a cool chill run up my spine and a strange feeling wash over me like a sudden hunger coming on. I tried to shake it off focusing on the path to my father's room. I was just about to my father's room when a very handsome man bumped into me; I stared up at him for a moment looking into bronze sparkling eyes and a dazzling smile when I heard my name from the doctor inside my father's room. Before I could say a word, the man was gone like a dream that I imagined leaving me puzzled staring around me before stepping into my father's room.

Just inside the door I am pushed to the wall and the doctor tells me quickly that they cannot stop the internal bleeding from the accident. I feel my body go numb as I just nod through tears, I follow him to his bedside where he is now peacefully dozing and wait for him to wait up so I can say goodbye. As I sit watching him my mind reels back trying to find first memories of my father but I have so very little. It's as if I have no memory at all. I can't remember a thing about my childhood-my mother, where we lived, or anything. Until this moment sitting here in the hospital watching my father wither away. All I know is that we were driving down the road in our car, that car that we spent most of my life in moving from place to place never staying more than a few months in any one place, sometimes even shorter. I never got any answers to my questions about this constant obsession with moving but something about it always made me wonder what my father was trying so hard to protect me from. But as he lies before me dying I knew that this would be the day I would finally leave the truth. All I can remember is the car accident and then being here but I lose focus as I notice my father stirring on the bed.

All I did was stare at him as he whispered hoarsely to me, "Remember all I have taught you Bella, many changes are coming."

With tears streaming down my face I had to draw in a deep breath before I could answer him, "I am not a child now; I don't need to be protected anymore."

As he took his last breath in this world his final words shocked me to the core..."Bella no this is to protect the world from you."

His words still echo in my mind as a long piercing sound fills the room and I am pushed out as they try to revive him. As I stand in the hall that same weird cool feeling rips through me as the nurse run by with bags in their arms, I can't think but move to follow them when I feel a hand drag me toward the door. I fight it at first pushing and ready to scream when I turn to see it's him, that man from before. I go limp in his arms and just stare before I look towards my father's room. Then a deep voice fills my head, "Bella he is already gone, come with me." I turn back to stare at him wondering who he is and how he knows my name but I don't ask as I let him whisk me out of this place and into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As we quickly exit the hospital he pulls me towards a small silver car but then reason hits me and I push him away. "Wait what am I doing, I don't know you...how the hell do you know my name?"

He turns to me with that deep voice again that makes my body weak and my mind listen, "Bella we cannot discuss it here, just get into the car."

I feel the cold touch of the metal of the car's door handle on my skin as I fight against his power over me, "No, tell me now or I'm not getting into this car. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Before I can scream again I feel my body being turned around and slammed into the car hard. His face come to my face forcing me to look into those bronze eyes while the deep voice growls at me, "Bella, listen to me...I will tell you all that you need to know but not here not like this. Get into the car or I will put you into the car. Do you understand me?"

In his eyes I drown, I cannot fight whatever he is doing and just nod as he pulls me from the car into his arms. I stare up at him as he opens the car door and pushes me towards it. I sit down without another word and pull the seat belt on as he quickly gets into the driver's seat. As he drives I can see the tension in his hands on the steering wheels and as I gaze at his face, I see it in the lines of his jaw as well. As if he feels my eyes on him, he gazes my way. His eyes are still that warm bronze and he begins to talk to me slowly and calmly. "Bella, I know that you are confused and scared. You just lost your father but know this you are not alone. I am here for you, I am sorry that we never met before; it was not supposed to be like this. Your father and I, we had a plan for how and when we were supposed to meet but I heard about the accident. I did not want you all alone, so I will try to fill you in now."

A deep sigh escapes me and I let myself relax against the seat with my head turned to the side staring at him. "You know me? You know my father? Why don't I know you?"

With his main attention still on the road, he manages to gaze over at me off and on as he speaks. "Yes Bella I know your father and you, we have never officially met. Your father and I thought it would be best if we waited to meet. You were coming to live with Charlie in Forks for a reason Bella...it was time for us to meet. I am sorry that it happened this way."

I let his words sink and stare at him, "so this was planned? Why now?"

"Bella, you are reaching an age where you are going to be going through a lot of changes. All the things that Charlie has been teaching you, you need to remember and use all of that. I don't want to scare you but you were being brought to Forks so I could help you with them."

"Changes? What kind of changes?" Pushing hair off my face I stare out the side window into the distance wondering what the hell he is talking about. The car moves faster suddenly as he takes a turn off to a dirt road that looks barely used, I hold on and glare at him. "A little warning would have been nice; you're driving needs some work."

I hear a strange noise that I recognize as laughter coming from him that makes me laugh too as he turns to look at me smiling. "You think about that right now?"

I smile back at him noticing again how handsome he is and there is something about him, I can't help but trust him. "When my head nearly bounces off another car window I think about it. Slow down would you, one accident a day is enough." Without a word, I feel the car's movement slow down at once. "Thanks, um it might be nice to know your name."

With a brilliant smile that nearly blinds me I hear his deep voice answer me, "Yeah I guess that might be nice, forgive me. I'm Edward...Edward Cullen. You are Isabella Swan but don't worry I know to call you Bella."

His voice makes my whole body sit up and take notice as I stare at him, "You know it's not fair, you know all about me and I know nothing but your name."

"Bella, believe me I have seen you from afar many times. I wanted each time to say something, to let you know that I was there. I have been protecting you all your life you just didn't know it and I was there when you were brought into this world."

"Edward, how is that possible? You only look my age!" I close my eyes trying to search my mind for any memories of my childhood and a boy looking like Edward but as always my mind is a dead empty hole with no memories of the past as if I was born yesterday.

"Bella, I will explain but it is possible, and I am not as I appear to be but neither are you. We are both creatures of a different kind."

I open my eyes and just stare at him, "what do you mean do as we appear? Creatures of a different kind?"

Finally Edward pulls the car to a stop but it's too dark for me to see what there but I forget that as he turns to me after putting the car in park. His eyes are glowing dark brown at me as put his hands on my shoulders pulling me closer. "Listen to me Bella, you have no idea what is going to happen or who you really are but I know, I am here to help you but you have to listen to me. There is a reason why you can't remember things beyond what just happened; you are not more than a few months old...you grow at an extremely fast rate. You have only begun to change into what you really are and you need to learn quickly before you hurt someone."

I lean towards him feeling so confused that I want to cry again and again it is mentioned that I could hurt someone. "How can I hurt anyone? I'm just little me, and I'm all alone. Edward...explain!"

"Bella, little you is more powerful that you know. You are capable of so many things that you have no idea. I know that you are confused, but you are just like me. Didn't you notice that I am different, look at me Bella, really look at me."

At his words I look him up and down, he didn't look that different to me but his eyes...the color and the way they glowed. "Your eyes...how do you do that?"

"Bella that is one of our traits, they change color when I am excited, angry or hungry just like yours will. When you start to change."

"Start to change Edward? Change into what?"

With a deep sigh, Edward put one hand on my cheek before speaking, "Bella before you change into what I am, we are unique Bella and your father knew that. You have not changed fully each because Charlie found a way to delay it. Those pills you were taking, do you remember them?"

"Pills?" As the words leave my lips, I remember them...these big horrible red pills that always made me think that they were made from blood. "Oh my god, I do."

"Those pills gave you what you needed to live but keep you from being the true creature you are. Now once they leave your system you will change Bella, into what I am."

"Now I am getting pissed, Edward he never told me a damn thing and I will not leave this car without the truth...what are you and what am I. Tell me once and for all NOW!"

With his eyes now glowing dark black at me, Edward's face suddenly seemed pale, so pale as if he was dead. Then his words came making me wish I was dead..."Bella we are not alive, we are not dead but a combination of both. We are half-breeds...the reason you don't remember your mother is because she died giving birth to you, a human cannot give birth to a half-breed without dying and Charlie was not your real father. Your real father was a vampire Bella and you are half vampire."

His words take my breath away and I want to yell at him that there is no way its true but it all makes sense, it explains so much but the shock of it...all I can do is whisper to him in disbelief..."I'm a vampire?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Edward's words are racing through my mind as I get out of the car without another word following him into this house set out in the middle of nowhere. In the darkness all I can tell about it is that it is huge-bigger than any other place that I have lived in. As if he senses my confusion, his hand reaches for mine as he shows me inside. His touch is like ice against my warm flesh making me jump but his laugh makes me at ease. "My temperature runs a bit colder than yours does right now Bella but soon we will be the same temperature.'

I know that his words are meant to comfort me but they just add to the growing list of things I am worried about and suddenly it is all just too much to take. "Edward is there a place for me here...I just need to think, to be alone, to...lie down please."

With just a quick nod he led me up some stairs and down a long hallway to a big open room with a pretty bed sitting in the middle of the room. All the room is decorated in my favorite color and seems as if it was just waiting for me. Just a quick glance at Edward's face watching for my reaction tells me that I was right. I wander around the room touching things and noticing all the things he thought of...there are lots of books here that I love to read and sometime about the room just feels soothing to me. Then as I run my fingers over the books on the wall shelf I turn to him, "Did you do this for me?"

Flashing me a nervous grin that had a sweet crooked look to it, Edward shifted his feet before answering me. "I did but Bella I can't ever read you so I was just hoping that you would like it.'

"I love it but what do you mean by read me Edward?"

He quickly moves to the bed and sits down on the corner patting the space next to him. "Come sit with me Bella. I can see in your face that you are overwhelmed. I want to try to ease your mind if I can." As I sit down I just stare up at him nodding. "Reading minds is my gift."

I can feel exhaustion begin to set in so I crawl back on the bed to lean against the pillows making Edward turn to look at me. His words confuse me more making me ask more questions, "gift? You can read minds? What am I thinking right now?"

First I hear a groan from him, "why does everyone ask me that as soon as I mention mind reading?" Before I can answer that wonderful sound comes from him again, Edward's laughter is like music to my ears. It makes me laugh too as I pull the pillow closer to me easing my head down onto it. "Bella, some vampires even half-breeds have special gifts beyond our normal skills." He leaned down to push a piece of hair off my face and then laughed again. "And you Ms. Swan are a mystery even to me. I cannot read your thoughts. I have tried since we first met but it's as if you have some way of shielding your thoughts from me. It intrigues me."

"I intrigue you? Edward you intrigue me. Why would one person like me be interesting to someone who can read others?"

An uncomfortable silence came between us and at first I did not think that he would answer me. Then he moved as if he was getting up to leave the bed but a sudden great speed he was face to face with me making me gasp in shock. I was paralyzed but not with fear, with something that I had never felt before...longing. He was close enough that I could feel his warm breath on my face; my lips tingled with its touch making my longing grow stronger. "Bella you are the one person in this world whose thoughts I am dying to know yet you deny me. Its teases me in a way that I have never know before."

"Edward...I..." His nearness was making me feel warm all over like a flood of heat was pouring through my body and then the lightheadedness started. As I stare up at him, my whole body suddenly wanted to lurk at him...I tried to hold it in but a shudder ran through me that I know he felt. But I didn't care, all of the sudden all I wanted, all I could think of was how much I wanted him to kiss me right now. He came just a bit closer making me sure he was going to kiss me then with a sudden movement he was sitting back up on the end of the bed stiff.

"Forgive Bella; I should not have said that. You need your rest."

As the bed shifted under his weight lifting up I flew up to reach for him, "No please, don't leave...not yet please."

My touch on his arm made Edward bristle as if I had burned him and then suddenly he is back face to face with me. Staring into his eyes I noticed how they had changed, they were black and his breathing had become rapid. "Bella, you and I...please this is not a good idea...not yet."

Listening to his words but not wanting to move away, I lean forward bringing my hands to run down the sides of his face and the fingers of one hand found their way to his lips. Tracing them softly and slowly I feel myself growing warmer and warmer to the point I feel like I am burning up. My body and mine are a rush of the strangest but most intense emotions. "Edward kiss me. You don't know what I am thinking...let me tell you. Kiss me Edward that is all I am thinking about." Suddenly my hands are pinned by my side so I cannot touch him making me struggle against him.

"Bella, no...you don't know what you are asking."

"Edward, I know that you said that you can't read my mind so let me tell you...I want you to kiss me, I don't care if that means more."

Another sudden movement pins me down on m back on the bed with my arms over my head with Edward shaking over me. I can feel it in the tightness of his grip on my arms pushing them down into the mattress, the vein in his neck is throbbing violently...he wanted me too. "Damn it Bella, I can't. I want to, I have wanted to for so long but if I do kiss you, I know what will happen. It won't stop there."

I groan as I struggle against his hold on me wanting to pull him to me but his hold on my arms is so tight, the more I struggle the tighter he pushes me down into the bed. "You said I'm going to change into an undead creature, maybe I want to experience this before that happens. Edward, kiss me!"

Like a wild animal, Edward growled at me still not kissing me but suddenly grinding his body hard against mine. I could feel him and that realization made a rush go through me taking my breath away. My heart was pounding as he stopped moving but slowly so damn slowly moved his face closer and closer to mine till we were a mere inch from our lips touching. I heard him growl again making his cool breath tickle my lips. Helpless and longing for that first kiss, I just stare up at him waiting and wondering.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lying under Edward feeling all of him pressing against me makes something in me come alive and I ask him again to kiss me. I hear another growl, and then his voice grows deep again compelling me against my will to listen while his eyes change from black as night to warm glowing bronze drawing me in. "Bella, this is not happening….not now. Lie still and rest." Without another word he disappears from the room leaving me on the bed, I closed my eyes groaning frustration. How did he do that? It's as if he could order me into submission, damn him! I sigh again before I roll over to let sleep take hold of me.

In the morning, I wake up to a flood of sunlight pouring over me and a wonderful smell that makes my stomach rumble. As I opened my eyes I see Edward coming in the room with a tray of food. As our eyes met I saw a smile break across his face. Handing me the tray he sat down carefully on the bed. "Peace offering, you eat and I will talk." Sensing the serious tone made me feel like a naughty child but I was too hungry to care so I just nodded to him then dove as gracefully as I could manage into the food. "Bella, last night that should not have happened. I am very sorry. I did not behave as I wanted to with you. You are very important to me and I have to be very careful not to confuse you right now."

His words are so sweet and the most on his face so guilty that is makes me feel just awful that I pushed him to that point. "Edward….now I wish you could read my mind."

His laughter filled the room easing the tension between us. "Bella so do I."

"Edward I feel awful that I pushed you like that, I don't know why I thought there was something between us…." My voice broke off as I did not know how to tell him that I wanted him but knew he didn't want me.

Suddenly I was in his arms; the tray was on the nightstand not a thing disturbed on it. "Bella, you could not be more wrong. In a way you are already mine but I won't be that way with you yet. You need time to deal with what is happening to you, you just lost your father and you will be changing soon. I want you only after you have had time to truly experience life on your own but trust me sweet girl, there is definitely something here." Again his touch and words confuse me but I cannot speak to tell him so I just nod again. He comes closer to my face making my eyes widen but he gently kisses my forehead not my lips. Then he moves away and the tray is back on my lap as if it never happened. How did he do that? The he continues on as if it never happened but I can see something in his eyes as he gazes at me that I know he does have feelings for me. "Bella, we have serious things to talk about. You should be starting your transformation soon, anytime now and I want you prepared."

"Edward?" I start but hesitate as he just stares at me. "First I have a question, how do you do that thing with your eyes and your voice." Again he laughs at me but this time I just laugh and demand an answer. "No seriously, it's like I can't resist, how do you do that?"

"Bella, that is compelling…..I can do it to you now but as soon as you can I won't be able to. It's a vampire power, you will have it soon."

"Oh, but I won't be able to compel you?"

Edward grinned at me shaking his head, "no you won't."

"Don't laugh at me; it's not fair that you can compel me."

"Too bad I have to use what power I have over you as long as I can. How else can I control you? Now do you have any questions about other things?"

I just laughed and decided to move on too, "how will I know when it's started, me changing."

"When the venom is finally free in your body Bella you will know. It's a painful process; you will feel it burning through you. It's too bad Charlie stopped it, you could have had this happen as an infant and not have to remember the pain."

"And it can't be stopped?"

"Nope. It's a part of you; it was stopped but only temporarily. Something in the mix to stop it only works for babies and children."

His words make me sigh in frustration. "So how long will I be in pain?"

"It can take up to 2 to 3 days Bella."

"So after that, what can I expect?"

"All your senses will be heightened. You will be faster and stronger than you could ever imagine. Who knows Bella you might get a special gift too. We won't know until after you are fully changed."

I sit up straighter and eye him intently, "You are only telling me the good things, spill the bad stuff Edward. I can't be prepared if I only know half of the story."

"Bella, I won't lie. You are going to have terrible urges for blood. It can consume you making you act like an animal. Combine that with the strength you will have, it's a lethal combination. And being a newborn you will be stronger than me, you will have to fight hard to control yourself."

I want to scream and cry that I don't want to become a monster but instead I just sigh deeply and turn to stare out of the window. A slight cool touch of on my hand makes me turn back to see Edward staring at me thoughtfully.

"Bella, you look so lost and sad, tell me what can I do?"

"Edward, I just don't know." I am feeling strangely calm but tired of these four walls. I point out the window to the sunny day. "I want to escape this room, come with me? I really want to know more about my mother."

His face breaks into a grin and he nods. "If you want to shower and change first Bella, you will find the closet and dresser are full of clothes. Don't worry nothing too girly. I will meet you outside in about a half hour."

He disappears as I head into the bathroom finding all the things that I need already there. Edward thought of everything right down to the strawberry scented shampoo that I love. Under the hot water I decide to just enjoy what time I have left until this horrible transformation will take hold of me. Under the spray I let my mind wander to happy thoughts and almost immediately think of Edward. The way his laughter is like music to my ears, when we touch how it makes a tingle race through me and the feel of his body pressed hard against mine. His words come back to me..."Bella, you could not be more wrong. In a way you are already mine but I won't be that way with you yet." I scrambled out of the shower trying to banish those thoughts as I head back into my room in only a towel with my wet hair dripping down my back.

The dresser is full of so many clothes that I am speechless and as I dig into the drawer I pull out a pair of black lacy panties that immediately make me blush as I quickly push them back into the drawer. I opt for a pair of plain cotton ones and then wonder why in the world Edward bought those. Then I find the matching bra making me wonder if he was hoping that someday I would wear this for him? I feel my knees weak at that thought and toss the bra back. I pull on a plain white bra and then smile, he said that he wants me; I am his but not yet. Maybe he was planning ahead. The thought of being his one day is more than I can process. I pull on jeans and a blue t-shirt then head out to meet him.

In the doorway the sun blinds me but it feels so wonderful as the warmth hits me. It draws me out and I find myself walking in a field of beautiful flowers where I find Edward just lying in the grass. I don't wait for an invitation but sink down in the grass next to him. Our eyes lock as we just lie staring at each other.


	6. Chapter 5

As I stare at Edward I have a million questions that I want to ask but suddenly I am seized with this terrible pain that makes me bite my lip hard not to cry out. It's like a burning sensation, I close my eyes and bring my arms to hug myself but it doesn't stop...it grows stronger. I open my eyes and stare at Edward who jumps up at once to move closer to me. "Bella? Are you in pain?"

I nod to him and try to talk but instead almost growl at him in pain. "How did you know?"

I feel his hand on my face, "Your eyes Bella they changed, and they are blood red."

I can't comment back as the pain begins to take me over. It started in my arms and now it's in my back, it races through me making my whole body feel like its burning, like I'm on fire. I hear screams growing louder and louder and realize that they are my screams as my body burns. I whimper and beg for it to end. I feel Edward pick me up and carry me into the house. I feel him tearing my clothes off but I don't care, all I can do is scream and beg for relief from the pain. Then he pushes me in the shower and the cold water rushes over me. Sudden relief that makes me bury myself in the spray breathing deep. I open my eyes and just stare at Edward. "I can't stay like this for 3 days can I?"

I see a look of worry cross Edward's face and don't like his answer. "No you can't and it might get worse as it starts to hit your internal organs Bella"

"What do you mean?"

He stands close to me leaning into the shower as he answers, "Right now it's just racing through your blood stream Bella, but it will take you over fully. It will soon be a part of your entire body. If you are in this much pain to begin with it will be harder to deal with as it gets stronger. I might need to find something to take the edge off for you."

I can't imagine what he is talking about and honestly I'm in too much pain to care. I stay in the shower until even the cold water feels hot to me and then Edward takes me downstairs. He has tons of ice and as he rubs ice against my skin I collapse to the floor still naked just trying to keep from passing out in pain. My body is now pulsating from the inside as the venom starts to take me over.

I lose all track of time and a day passes painfully, Edward moves me from the shower under the cold spray to the kitchen and ice rub downs. I beg him over and over again to kill me, the pain is unbearable. Then he turns to me as I see something in his eyes. He pulls me back to the shower but this time he joins me in the cold spray. I forgot about the pain as he comes at me kissing me hard.

Suddenly there is a different kind of rush running through my body. He moves his hands over me lighting a different fire that makes me moan but not in pain. As he comes at me under the spray, I finally manage to speak..."What happened to waiting Edward? I don't want this to be just something to ease my pain."

He stops kissing me and stares into my eyes, "Bella, I would do anything I could to ease your pain, don't you know how much you mean to me? But if you don't want us to do this, we will stop right now. The choice is yours."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I bite my lip hard staring at him as the cold water runs over us both. He came into the shower still dressed and now his damp clothes cling to him. My eyes wander from his hair plastered to his head to his wet shirt sticking to his chest making me want to run my hands over him. Then I dare to look lower and feel my face blush. "Bella, we can stop or continue as you wish." I hear Edward's voice softly whisper to me. "Maybe just let me distract you from the pain?" With that I feel his hands on my face pulling me back into him kissing me soft at first then deepening as he moves inch by inch closer to me till our bodies are almost touching.

I can still feel the heat of the venom running through me and my senses seem to be changing as suddenly the water from the shower seems to almost be as if I can feel each individual drop as it hits my skin. My skin feels so sensitive that Edward's hands on my face make me shiver and then I notice we both feel the same temperature now. No more icy cold as he touches me. Does this mean that my transformation is complete? "Edward?" I push him away just a bit so I can look into his eyes but he slams back hard against the shower making me look down at my hands and gasp. "Oh god, did I do that?"

He laughs as he stares at me, "Wow, you are one powerful little lady now, yes Bella. You did that."

I stare at him and then notice the cracked wall behind him as he comes back to me kissing me again. This time it's a harder more intense demanding kiss. I sigh and then whisper to him, "Edward, I don't want to hurt you."

"Bella, you will learn how to control yourself in time. I will show you." Before I can nod to him I feel a hot rush tear through my chest making me scream then fall to my knees hard on the shower floor. It burns like a knife through my heart and I feel like I am going to pass out then I hear Edward's voice as he scoops me into his arms. "Give into it, don't fight it Bella."

"Edward!" I gasp trying hard not to scream again but the pain is so bad. Suddenly I am on my back on the bed feeling his kisses again more demanding than ever on my lips while his hands run down my arms so lightly that it makes me shiver.

"Bella, just relax and focus on me love." Just hearing him call me love makes me want to speak out but he kisses me silent. I forget all the rest, the searing pain in my chest starts to dim as I get so lost in our kisses. Then suddenly I taste his tongue cold and wet in my mouth making me gasp. He stops suddenly leaning back to look at me while pushing the hair off my face. "Bella, are you okay?"

My only answer is to pull him back to me kissing him hard this time bringing my tongue into his mouth. I close my eyes and let myself just get lost in him. My whole body seems alive; I can feel every kiss as my lips want more and more. His tongue is now entangled with mine. He tastes sweet and salty at the same time. It just makes me want more yet through all this I can still feel the venom as it takes me over completely. I gasp against Edward's as it feels like my heart is slowing down. I choke out his name feeling my eyes blacking over. I scream out in terror clutching at him trying hard not to pass out but it's stronger than I am and suddenly my world goes black. I feel like I am drowning in flames. I hear screams over and over and know that they are coming from me. My chest hurts so badly then I hear Edward, "Bella don't fight it, you need to just give in. Relax and listen to my words." I can't answer but I will myself to focus solely on his voice as he starts to sing softly. I still feel as if my heart is not beating but the darkness has engulfed me and my eyes do not want to open. As Edward's voice continues it lulls me into such a relaxed state that finally my hands unclench and I feel as if I am sleeping. After a while I hear voices but they fade into the background as I am still only focused on Edward.

"Edward what's going on?" I hear another voice as I struggle to focus on Edward when his soft singing suddenly ends.

"Alice, why are you guys back already?" I hear Edward's voice again. "I messaged you that I needed to be here alone for a while. Bella won't be up to having others around."

"Edward you might need our help, that's why we are back."

"Alice, I got this." Edward's voice takes on an irritated tone.

"But I saw..." The female voice tries to continue but Edward growls at her cutting off the rest of her sentence.

"What did you see? Oh Alice your thoughts really. And did you bother to look if she wanted it too?"

"Edward just coming off her transformation do you really think Bella will know what she wants?"

His answer is just another growl followed by angry words, "Alice take yourself and whoever else is here with you and leave now. Bella is my responsibility. You know how I feel about her; I can't and won't hurt her."

"Edward, I know that but so soon?"

"Alice please I love her and you have already seen visions that she is my mate so why are you doing this now?" Then I hear a loud whooshing sound in my ears as Edward takes in a breath, "Alice what you just thought, was that your newest vision?"

The conversation grows hushed but I can't focus on it as suddenly my eyes pop open. I groan as the light floods my eyes and I feel my heart start beating again but it's stronger as the sound pounds in my ears. My every sense seems deepened. Without moving my head I can hear what's around me for miles and I can tell that there are now four people besides Edward and I in this house. Before I can say his name Edward is at my side looking down at me. My nose twitches as I get a whiff of his scent. Without thinking I reach for him growling softly. His scent makes me suddenly feel a hot rush of thirst making my throat burn painfully.

I feel him throw a soft blanket over my still naked body as he hisses at her to leave. She protests drawing my attention to her. "Who are you? I whisper and notice my voice has changed. It has a sweet softer sound now. I scan her, she is a tiny little petite thing with short brown hair and glistening bronze eyes that seem to twinkle at me.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice. Sorry to burst in on you two but I had a vision that I wanted to warn you about."

I sit up and feel the sheet slip down me but as I fumble for it I feel Edward sit down behind me. He reaches his arms out around me pulling it up. Then he hooks his arms around my chest as I speak. "Visions? Of what? Now I am confused."

Edward leans his head down to kiss my shoulder as he answers my question. "You remember me telling you my special power Bella? Alice's is that she sees visions of future events."

"Wow." I stare at her. "What a power, so.." I lean closer to Alice eyeing her with curiosity. "You saw a vision of me? Of my future? What did you see?"

Edward whispers to me again before Alice can answer, "her vision can change Bella, not all that she sees is set in stone."

I laugh nervously and turn to gaze at him. Gazing at him I notice how much my vision has changed, its intensified and I can see little details like the lines around his eyes as he smiles at me, the small cleft in his chin and the small flecks of different colors in his eyes. I just stare for a moment then look back at Alice still excited, "so what did you see?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

As I sit on the bed still in Edward's arms I see Alice gaze nervously at Edward who whispers to me, "Alice is not sure she should tell you now what that vision was but she has seen us happy together. We were meant to be mates. I told you that didn't I?"

I turn my head to gaze up at him and see him so clearly now, "you did mention something about that once." I turn back to Alice, "I think it's time I got dressed. Would you excuse us?" Alice raises her eyebrow at me but quickly backs out of the room and Edward lets go of the sheet covering me as he stands up to leave. "Whoa where are you going? I said us. You stay."

He smirks at me standing next to my bed, "and why is that? You need help getting dressed?"

I bite my lip hard and shake my head no. "Not exactly, but you started something that we were in the middle of when we were rudely interrupted." He nods and leans down to kiss me softly but I want more. I reach up for him and suddenly he is down on his back with me over him. I gasp in horror letting go of him. "Edward shit sorry, did I hurt you?"

As he laughs, "Bella its okay you will learn to control your strength. I am fine, in fact better than fine I love seeing you like this." He grabs my arms and flips us over so he is now leaning down over me staring into my eyes. At his touch I growl softly. His fingers running down my face feel amazing and as I stare up at him I smell something. I close my eyes inhaling deeply. Then I open my eyes feeling that burn deep in my throat again. He leans down to me kissing my lips before he speaks again. "Bella that smell that is me. You and I are both special, we are vampires but we are alive. Blood rushes through our veins." He pulls me up to sit in his lap and then pushes my face to his neck, "breath in that?" I put my nose to his neck and close my eyes. His blood is calling out to me and I don't know how to react. I growl again and have to bite my lip hard to not bite at him. He pushes me back, "Bella bite me, I want to be your first taste of this world."

"Edward, what if I hurt you?" I stiffen on his lap and try to move away.

"Bella I want to help you let me be the first one for you." He kisses me softly again pulling me back. His kisses start to come like they were in the shower hot and intense making my body response. I growl against his lips and he kisses me again while his hands roam over my body. At my hands I rip open his shirt while he laughs. "Easy Bella let me do that. I need to have something on when we walk out of this room."

I giggle a bit and nod at that watching him as he stands up to undress. Every line in his body is now in my sights as I stare. "Edward, I won't hurt you?"

He comes back to me and nods, "you won't hurt me but Bella if this continues I might hurt you."

I pull him back into my arms and gaze at him softly, "hurt me how?"

He runs his fingers lightly over my lips then down to my neck as I shift in his arms feeling my body begin to ache for more. He smiles as I wrap one leg closer to him and then runs his fingers lower to begin to graze my breasts. "I want to be your first." My heart starts to beat so hard that I can't breathe again. He sees it and leans forward to lean his head against mine, "breathe Bella."

I nod and try to take slow deep breathes, "Edward I want that too."

He nods and then starts again with his kisses. My whole body comes to life at his touch and soon he has me moaning in his arms. There is so much that I have never known before but as he touches me and brings me into this new life I know that I have found the right teacher. Under his loving hands my body begins to tremble and shake as he brings me to my first sweet release. Before I can recover he pushes me back on the bed gently easing himself between my legs. I stare at him in wonder as we join into one. At first it does hurt, it burns and I have to fight not to push him and his invasion of my body away but then as he stares into my eyes I feel it change. Suddenly each move he makes brings rushes of heat throughout me making me want more and more. We continue moving together until I clutch at him tightly afraid of the way my body is pulsating hard around him. I hear his sweet words and then he pushes my head to his neck, I bite him hard just as my whole body shudders hard. I cry out with my teeth deep in his flesh as my second release finds me while his sweet warm blood runs down my throat. It tastes like nothing I have ever had before. I can't get enough but then I feel him pushing into me again. I lean back to gaze up at him, he laughs wiping at the blood on my lips before he kisses me again. "My turn." His words are still in my ears when suddenly he pushes me down on the bed biting my neck hard, I cry out and growl softly. The feeling is amazing; we are still joined as one and now are sharing even our blood with each other. As he drinks from me his body shudders too. Then we lie still in each other's arms, I feel so at peace like I have finally found exactly where I am meant to be.

I stare at Edward and whisper, "wow."

His laughter makes me grin as he kisses me, "wow huh? Thanks Bella you know how to make me feel special." He stares at me for a moment then frowns.

"What?"

"Just listen." I nod and concentrate on the rest of the house, I hear voices downstairs, Alice most of all. She is very unhappy and cursing Edward's name.

"Edward? Why is Alice so upset with you?"

He shrugs and then suddenly is on his feet standing next to the bed, "time to get you dressed baby." He flies around the room getting me clothes; I blush as he pulls out the sexy bra and panties tossing them my way.

"Okay let me try this." I suddenly jump from lying to standing in one fluid motion. As I land gracefully on my feet I grin at Edward, "Shit this is fun." I whip on the clothes quickly and then flash Edward quickly before pulling my shirt down. He winks at me and then moves toward the door but I beat him there slamming it shut. "Maybe I am not ready to leave this room."

"Bella." His voice is full of warning but it just makes me laugh as I push him against the wall hard making a loud bang as he hits.

"Oops." I laugh as he grimaces then laughs at me shaking his head. The door opens and I see Alice with 3 others as I stand with Edward pinned against the wall. I look over at them and smile, "um hello."

Edward laughs loudly taking a firm hold on my hands pushing them off his chest. I see him wipe at his neck quickly to see if it's still bleeding It is not but you can still see my bite mark purple and round on his neck. I wonder if his are like that on mine. I move as he pulls me to him turning me to face the others. "Bella you have already met Alice, this is her mate Jasper. The lovely blonde there is Rosalie and next to her is her mate Emmett." I scan over them all and notice Rosalie at once glaring coldly at me. The boys are both grinning at me as I grin back.

"Nice to meet you all, and wait do you all live here?"

Edward nods, "We do with our parents who you will meet soon Bella. They are respecting my wishes and giving us space." Edward glares at Alice who is moving closer to me. "Alice calm your thoughts please." She stops cold and nods. Edward pushes through them pulling me along by the hand, "come on Bella lets have some fun." He stops by the window at the end of hall pushing it wide open. As we all watch he gracefully jumps out and flips though the air landing on the ground below. Then he waves to us, "come and catch me if you can."

One by one the others jump till it's just Alice and I left. She grabs my arm, "Bella, I need to tell you about my vision but now it is too late to stop it from happening."

I stare at her confused. "Is something bad going to happen to me now?"

She bites at her lip and nods, "You and Edward..."


End file.
